


" Coming Home"

by Raflesia65



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Denerim (Dragon Age), F/M, Falling In Love, Ferelden (Dragon Age), Fluff and Smut, King Alistair (Dragon Age), King Alistair and Queen Cousland, Love, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raflesia65/pseuds/Raflesia65
Summary: Queen Odessa better known as the Hero of Ferelden was returning from the Amaranthine fortress. At the first light of dawn she finally reached the gates of Denerim's castle. She had also traveled at night to see Alistair again, she had missed her King too much and now she needed him. Alistair had been informed of the Queen's arrival and had run up to her barefoot and in only her pajama bottoms. After hugging and kissing like there was no tomorrow, Alistair had dragged his Queen into their bedroom and they never left. At the end of the corridor a light filtered from under a door and in the silence of the night you could hear only words of love, sighs and moans of pleasure. At last they were together again, united again.
Relationships: Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	" Coming Home"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



> For my artwork I went to see who was your female warden that I had to draw ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank my two betas @Aurlana and @Kemvee, who were kind enough to help me in this (new to me) thing, giving me invaluable advice and suggestions.  
> Thank you very much girls, without you I would have been lost.


End file.
